


Cheers To Regret

by fairyplumprincess



Series: Sweet Sinner [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Infidelity, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Regret, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: The morning after Remus loses his virginity and found out his boyfriend of three years has been sleeping with his brother
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sweet Sinner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694095
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Cheers To Regret

There were far more lovely ways to wake up than Remus did: sore eyed, snot and tears dried on his face, raw hands, no longer a virgin, and in the arms of someone who didn’t love him.

Remus threw Patton’s hands off of him with a sneer and headed for the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the nightstand so he could call Logan.

Remus locked the oak door and slid his back down it until he was sitting on the floor, typing Logan’s number the whole way down. It wasn’t until his eyes looked up at what must have been his  _ brother’s _ toothbrush on his ~~soulmate’s~~ ex-boyfriend’s counter that he realized he didn’t know what to say to Logan.

_ “I just found out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me with my brother - so, as the person I was technically cheating on  _ **_him_ ** _ with, can you comfort me? I know that you have your lovely 9 to 5 job and you need a full night’s rest but I’m sad and young and gay and therefore, more important.” _

Remus felt a few tears slip, moistening his dry and probably reddened skin, and Remus closed the phone app and brought up their text messages instead.

**Remus -** _ Hey...can I come over later? _

He felt stupid as he typed the message. How weak and pathetic could he sound? He had his own apartment, he could go back to wallowing in shame in his bedroom over Patton like he had for two days before last night.

He was just some trophy sugar baby to Logan, he was just some arm candy to Patton, and he was just a stepping stool to make Roman look better. Remus could see why Patton wanted Roman more than he wanted his own boyfriend.

Roman was always the better son - while Remus moved into a frat dorm at a private institution almost an hour away, Roman stayed home and commuted to a local public college and helped their parents pay the bills. Roman interned at the Broadway-sectored theater and volunteered at a community drama program, along with hosting voice lessons and their co-directing for the academy’s musical program.

Remus bit his tongue to hold back a sob as he thought about how Patton had put the twins into that position. It was over two years ago now - maybe Patton had done it for Roman and only included Remus so he wouldn’t get suspicious, God, had they been going behind his back for that long?

Roman was actively adding to his resume in ways that were useful and showing himself as the dutiful, hard-working, stellar actor that belongs on Broadway - that belongs _ somewhere _ . What did Remus have to show for his career? A slow-moving senior thesis that  _ every _ student must complete? A sugar daddy - something his parents would scold him and tell him he was a greedy whore for? He supposed he had added more sins on top of his ever-growing envy of the  _ better _ brother. 

God, how could Patton  _ not _ have wanted Roman? If they weren’t related, Remus was sure he would’ve wanted Roman too.

Remus’s phone vibrated, pulling him from the sudden thought that made his skin recoil.

**Logan -** _ Of course, darling. You’re always welcome here _

**Logan -** _ I thought you were staying with your boyfriend for a few days though _

**Remus -** _ I was _

**Logan -** _ Why the change? _

**Logan -** _ If you want to tell me, of course. You don’t have to _

**Remus -** _ I’ll tell you when I see you _

Remus picked himself off the floor and jumped into Patton’s shower, suddenly realizing how many products were in the shower -  _ definitely  _ Roman’s.

While Patton had the decency to use the basics and would never use multi-in-1 soaps, he used whatever Dot & Larry sale brand was available. Roman, and sometimes Remus, would pour over the latest fads and celebrity-recommended products for everything - ranging everywhere from concealers to clothes to phone cases to soap.

He used the Fresh soy cleanser, the Philosophy shampoo and conditioner, and the Mario Badescu botanical soap - fully knowing it was brother’s - and somehow felt dirtier after pettily using the expensive beauty store bath supplies - but it’s the least Roman deserves for sleeping with his brother’s boyfriend, right?

Remus popped out of the shower, kicking himself when he realized that he should’ve grabbed clothes before coming into the bathroom, and angrily brushed his teeth with his cock whipping about as if it meant anything.

Remus huffed as he grabbed everything that was  _ his _ from the bathroom, figuring he’ll just stuff it into his bag when he goes back into Patton’s room.

Remus swung open the door, meeting Patton’s sheepish, smiling face, and rolled his eyes as he pushed past him - scoffing as he did so.

“Honey-”

“Don’t fucking ‘Honey’ me, Pat.” Remus growled, not even bothering to turn back to see the man he wasted the last three years on jump at the harsh words.

“Can we talk, Remus?” Patton’s voice was soft, pleading,  _ disgusting _ .

Remus took a breath before he replied, letting his shoulders relax as he tugged a pair of nonrestrictive hipsters on. “About what exactly, Patton?”

About 10 seconds passed with absolute silence. Remus was about to snap when Patton finally said something. “Everything. Anything.”

Remus turned around, face cold but tears hot, and Patton felt his soul withering away at the sight and the fact that  _ he _ caused this.

“How much did you see? Let’s start there.”

“I saw Roman’s toothbrush in the bathroom when I was looking for things to clean as the lasagna baked. I didn’t think twice about it because I was so riled up and excited to be with you.” Remus clenched his jaw before releasing it again, successfully evening his breath. “But texts? All I saw was the picture and the message that went along with it. I didn’t scroll up. I was just so shocked that I couldn’t even take my eyes off of it.”

“Anything else?” Patton asked. He still hadn’t moved.

“Are you asking so you know how much you can still lie about?” Remus chuckled, looking at the ground.

“Remus.” Patton’s tone sounded paternal. Stern. Airing on  _ scolding _ . As if  _ Remus _ was the one who fucked up.

“Speak to me like a child and I’ll fight you like a fucking man.” Remus growled, snapping his head up to look Patton in the eyes. “We’re either talking with the truth or we’re not talking at all.”

“Would you like me to spare you the details or do you want the full story? Because I have my AP Literature class during the first period and it starts in an hour.” Patton asked, trying to keep the defeated tone out of his voice.

Remus crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course I want the full story. But go take your morning shower.”

Patton finally made to move, before stopping himself. “Will you be here when I get out?”

“If I don’t leave fast enough.”

“You’re more than welcome to have breakfast here, or stay the whole day. Anything you want, or need, you can-”

“While I thank you for the hospitality,” Remus snapped, glaring at the teacher, “I don’t really think I want to be in my cheating ex-boyfriend’s apartment any longer than I have to. Hell, if I’m here all day, maybe I’ll get bored and use a black light to see all the places you painted with my brother’s cum!”

“Whoa!” Patton’s eyes went wide, defensively holding up his hands.

“What, don’t like your little schoolboy saying such dirty things?” Remus went back into his bag, trying to pull out a cohesive outfit and  _ where the fuck were his damn keys- _

“Remus, honey, you’re hurting. And that’s okay. But you don’t need to-”

“I don’t need to  _ what _ , Patton? Need to call it like it is? Need to make you feel worse for something you have been doing for God knows how long that you rightfully should feel worse for? Need to remind you that hey, I’m not sex-repulsed, and even if I was, that’s not a good reason for cheating on me with my twin fucking brother without at least consulting me first? I told you to go take a fucking shower. We’ll find some other time to talk about this.” During his spiel, Remus was able to get himself into a white tee and ripped jeans, along with his mathletes jacket - and had found his keys on the floor.

“You’re not even listening to a word I’m saying, Remus! I’m not going to stand here and be your punching bag!” Patton finally let his exasperation into the air, hands flying to the side of his face in annoyance.

“I’m pretty sure I explicitly told you to move, actually.” Remus retorted, picking up his underwear and sweater from the side of the bed before shoving them into his bag.

“And how do I know you won’t continue to act like a child and block me before I have a chance to fully explain myself?” Patton walked forward, wrapping his arms around himself.

“The same way you were dating a child but conveniently didn’t want to put a label on it until I was moving into my college dorms and 18 so that no one would call you out for dating a student, maybe?” Remus zipped up his bag and started heading towards the stairs.

“That was not a fair argument, Remus! Nor necessary! Hey! Get back here!” Patton ran after Remus, who was all the way down the stairs already. “The second you step outside that door, things will never go back to the way they were! Both I and  _ everything _ these last three years brought us will be left behind the second you leave this apartment!”

Remus turned around, facing the 29 year old at the top of the stairs, and he didn’t look angry or sad anymore. Patton’s lip quivered but he tried to maintain the power he had always held as the elder one in their relationship.

“I don’t need to leave the apartment to leave all of that behind.” Remus took one last look around the apartment, so many memories welling up inside. But alas, that’s all they were - memories. Pieces of the past. Chapters already read in the book of Remus. “It’s already gone.”

As the door clicked, and Remus’s engine roared, Patton dropped to his knees and cried.

Remus was right, it was already gone.

_He_ was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have this be a super long one-chapter or even break it up into two chapters so I could toss in a little comfort from Logan or Roman or even some smut but it's 2:53am and I can always post a new work, so here it is as a hurt/no comfort. A nice, healthy serving of sweet sweet angst - just the way you like it  
> As always, please leave a comment if there is a trigger warning I missed or if you just want to say hi (I like human interaction and I try to reply to everybody!)


End file.
